Mes regrets
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Les dénouements ne sont pas toujours heureux. Encore moins quand il s'agit d'amour. C'est une leçon que l'on apprend tous un jour. Même Jellal et Erza.


**Résumé :** Les dénouements ne sont pas toujours heureux. Encore moins quand il s'agit d'amour. C'est une leçon que l'on apprend tous un jour. Même Jellal et Erza.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A.** Cette petite song-fic est un peu une sorte de «complément » de **chanson d'ami** de notre merveilleuse Chrorophyll. Et une tentative risquée de rédiger à la première personne. J'espère ne décevoir personne.

* * *

**Mes regrets**

Tu m'ouvres la porte avec un sourire rayonnant. Tu es belle, encore plus belle que d'habitude. L'amour te transcende, te rend divine. Et mon cœur se met à battre encore plus vite alors que j'abaisse mon capuchon. Tes yeux me fixent, ton sourire semble vouloir disparaitre quelques instants, mais il revient. D'un pas, tu t'écartes et tu me laisses entrer.

L'appartement est simple. Les murs sont blancs, il n'y a presque pas de mobilier. Tes valises sont déjà prêtes, tu vas quitter ton nid d'enfant pour t'envoler vers ton cocon d'amour. Avec lui. Tu le réchaufferas de ta chaleur, de tout ton être. Et il sera le plus heureux des hommes. Il n'a pas le choix : il sera avec toi.

_Inutile de te lever pour m'écouter_

_Navré de te déranger une si belle soirée_

Tu pars dans la cuisine, apporte de thé, des biscuits, et du sucre. Pendant ce temps, je regarde tes affaires. Mon regard se fixe alors sur une robe blanche qui est posée sur une chaise. Elle t'ira à ravir. Tu seras la plus ravissante des mariées. Mais pas la mienne. Jamais mienne. On ne peut pas.

Grey a de la chance...

_Ta robe de mariée est faite pour épouser_

_Mes regrets, mes regrets_

Quand tu reviens, que tu t'assois en face de moi, je fixe toujours ta robe. Tu commences alors un long discours sur le choix des tissues, sur le gâteau de mariage –tu as supplié ton boulanger habituel pour qu'il le fasse- et sur les plans de table. Tu me demande, le regard timide, si je ne veux toujours pas venir demain.

Je refuse poliment. On sait tous les deux pourquoi. Comment pourrais-je venir te voir partir avec un autre homme ? Aussi bon soit-il. C'est ma punition pour tout le mal que j'ai fait. Que je t'ais fait ! Et elle fait saigner mon cœur, s'enracine dans mon âme, et ne quittera plus jamais mon esprit.

_Ne crains rien de moi je ne troublerai pas_

_Ton bonheur qui commence où finit ma joie_

Ce n'est pas dit à voix haute. Ca ne sera jamais dit à voix haute. Tout restera caché au fond de nous. Mais on le sait. Le savoir ne nous quittera pas. Avec hésitation, tu me demande comment va ma fiancée. Je rectifie : Ultear n'est plus ma fiancée, mais ma femme. Je peux presque voir la souffrance dans tes yeux. Je la comprends si facilement…

_Vraiment je ne savais pas qu'en un soir on pouvait..._

_Mais à quoi bon, à quoi bon..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors tu continues à parler de tout et de rien. Du jour où tu as rencontré Grey. Du jour où vous vous êtes embrassés pour la première fois –une histoire de bagarre qui finit bien. De sa demande en mariage. De ta joie.

Tu oublis ma présence, perdue dans tes pensées. Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas de Grey que tu parles, mais de moi. Ce qui aurait pu être moi. Mais je n'ai pas cette chance.

_A quoi bon te dire que la vie n'est possible qu'avec toi_

_Tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu ne me vois pas, comme tu es loin déjà._

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Nous avions toutes les chances de finir un jour ensemble. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu es si loin de moi. Demain, officiellement, tu seras l'épouse de quelqu'un d'autre. D'un mage de glace qui me ressemble si peu. C'est effrayant.

_Si une heure un soir on pouvait se revoir_

_J'ai dit des mots stupides et vides d'espoir_

J'aimerai qu'un jour, on règle ça. Qu'on parle de nous. Qu'il n'y ait aucun mensonge. Mais c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je te dis que je suis heureux que tu es enfin trouvé l'amour, que tu seras radieuse demain. Des mots sans sens.

Tu m'écoutes parler à ton tour. Tu es aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je le vois facilement alors que tu tournes ta bague de fiançailles sans arrêt. Tes ongles sont vernis, limés. C'est étrange.

_Il faut me pardonner je ne m'suis pas encore..._

_Habitué, habitué_

Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, nous serons guéris de notre passé. Mes sentiments ne disparaitront jamais. Mais je peux les enterrer au plus profond de moi. Comme tu fais avec les tiens. Comme on l'a décidé cette soirée-là, quand je t'ai repoussé une ultime fois.

_Il faut dire que tout change si rapidement_

_Je dois fermer les yeux pour te voir comme avant_

Aujourd'hui quand je te regarde, je vois une femme. Celle qui aurait pu être la mienne dans un autre monde. Mais je ne vois plus cette petite fille fragile, sans nom, si courageuse. Je ne vois plus cette petite fille que j'ai fait pleurer des années auparavant. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle est encore là. Quelque part derrière cette armure, il y a cette fragilité qui a dû le faire succomber.

_Non, non ne parles pas_

_En moi j'entends ta voix comme avant, comme avant_

Tu veux dire quelque chose, mais tu ne dis rien. Discrètement, tu regardes l'heure. Dans seize heures tu l'épouseras. Tu lui diras oui. J'ai envie de te supplier de dire non ! Mais on ne dit rien, on se regarde. Et toi, tu repars en cuisine avec nos tasses. C'est étrange.

_Elle me dit des mots cette voix_

_Comme c'est loin tout ça_

Tu me manqueras, Erza. Je crois que c'est la dernière fois que l'on passe un instant seul à seule. Ton sourire me manquera. Ta fraicheur me manquera. Tes colères me manqueront. Tu seras un manque, comme je le serai pour toi. Un manque que l'on essaie de combler avec d'autres personnes. C'est peut être ça, le pire.

_Mais parles, fais quelque chose ne me laisse pas_

_M'en aller comme ça_

Je remets ma cape, mon capuchon, et je me prépare à sortir dans la nuit. Tu ouvres de nouveau la porte, mais cette fois comme un adieu. D'un coup, tu murmures :

« Jellal »

Je secoue la tête. Non ! Tu ne dois rien dire. Sinon, je vais t'enlever. Je ne te laisserai plus. Et tu gâcheras ta vie de lumière.

Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, je m'enfonce dans la nuit qui me va si bien. Et tu me regarde partir, dans un halo de lumière. On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

_Navré d'avoir dérangé une si belle soirée_

_Je suis venu avant tout pour te demander_

_Non pas de revenir, seulement de ne pas sourire_

_Ne pas sourire, ne pas sourire_

Tu ne souriras pas.


End file.
